


Castiel's Revelation

by FallenAngelAndPie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngelAndPie/pseuds/FallenAngelAndPie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel sits, alone, in a booth at a greasy spoon diner.  He's counting a wad of money that Dean gave him after Ezekiel healed him from his altercation with April.  He talks to a waitress about his relationship with Dean, and Sam, and it leads him to have a revelation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel's Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> Possible spoilers
> 
> Based on the promo pics for 9x03

"Deluxe burger and fries," a heavy set waitress smiled as she placed the burger in front of a disheveled and tired looking Castiel.

"Thank you," Castiel forced a smirk as he stared down at the food. "It...it looks good."

The woman let out a sigh as she looked over the awkwardly dressed man before moving away to the kitchen.

Cas picked up a fry and began to move it towards his mouth before he dropped it back onto his plate.  He's incredibly hungry, but, at the same time, he has no appetite.

He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the wad of bills that Dean gave him earlier.

"Take care of yourself," The hunter had said as he placed the money into Cas's hand, lingering for a few moments as the two had stared into each other's eyes.

Castiel squeezed the bills as he stared out the window, thinking about how he may never see Dean again, about how badly he screwed things up this time.  A tear started to roll down his cheek.

"Son, are you okay?" the waitress appeared again, leaning over and placing a gentle hand on Castiel's shoulder.

Cas turned with a jerk, "What?"

"Are you okay?" the waitress asked again. "You look like you haven't eaten in weeks and you seem upset about something.  Are you okay?"

"Uh, I, I'm just tired.  That's all," Cas picked up a fry and put it into his mouth in an effort to prove to the woman that he was fine.

"Honey, you're not fooling anyone," the waitress sat down across from Cas. "Something's wrong.  I'm a mother.  I've raised two daughters and one son.  I know what herat break looks like, and son, your heart is breaking."

Cas stares the woman in the eyes as he wrinkles his brow, "How do you know my heart is breaking?  How can you tell?"

The waitress reaches across the table and grabs Castiel's empty hand in hers, "Well, firstly, you're not eating.  Secondly, you're clutching something your hand as if it's the only thing keeping you alive."

Cas looks down at his other hand that's clutching onto the wad of money.

The woman reaches up and wipes away the tears from his cheek, "And thirdly, your tears say it all.  Those are tears of heartbreak."

Castiel gulps, "I don't know if I'll ever be able to see my friends again.  I screwed everything up and ang-, people, are after me.  My friends had to rescue me from one of them, and now I can't be with them.  It's too dangerous for them.  My best friend gave me this money and told me to take care of myself, but, I don't know how to.  This is all new to me.  Without them, without him, I'm afraid."

Cas doesn't quite know what's happening as more tears begin to fall down his cheeks.

The waitress smiles softly as she picks up a napkin and starts drying Castiel's cheeks, "I figured it was about a boy.  It's always about a boy."

Cas cocks his head to the side in confusion.

The waitress chuckles as she begins to explain, "You're in love, son.  You're afraid to be alone, away from this boy."

"We've been through much together, him and I.  We share a profound bond," Cas stated firmly.

"How long have you known him?" the waitress asks as she drops her hands to the table.

"Approximately five years ago we formally met, in a barn in Illinois," Cas got a twinkle in his eye. "I tried to make contact earlier, but he couldn't hear me properly.  Even after our meeting, he was unsure of my motives.  Eventually, we became friends, I guess.  I had never really had friends before him and his brother.  They took me in, taught me how I didn't always have to follow orders, that I had a mind of my own.  I taught him how to have faith."

"What's the boy's name?" the waitress smiled.

"Dean.  Dean Winchester," Cas stared back down at the crumpled up bills in his hand. "And his brother's name is Sam."

"And how does Dean feel about you?" the waitress asked, grabbing Castiel's free hand.

"Well, he sees me as family.  He's told me he needs me, but that was a while ago.  Before I really screwed everything up, when I was still useful to him, before having me around was dangerous," Cas let another tear fall.

"He gave you that money, to help you out, am I right?" the waitress motioned to the bills.

"Yes, after he rescued me and cleaned up my wounds," Cas looked the waitress in the eyes.

"He cleaned your wounds?" the waitress sat up.

"Yes.  He was gentle, but it still hurt," Cas winced just thinking about it.

The waitress leaned in, "Honey, this boy cleaned your wounds and gave you money to buy food.  I may not understand the situation you're in, but, if he once told you he needed you and he rescued you from danger tonight, well, I think he cares greatly for you.  And clearly you care greatly for him, because, the way you speak about him, the look in your eyes, it's love."

"Love?" Cas cocked his head.

The waitress cocked his head, "Love.  That profound bond thing you mentioned, feeling like you're not whole unless you're with thhe other person.  You're in love, son."

Cas looked down at the money in his hand and then out the window, "Am I really in love with Dean?  Have I been all this time?"

He turned back to look at the waitress as she started to get up.

"Hypothetically, if someone had to do a spell and they needed Cupid's bow and had to kill the product of a relationship between an angel and a human and a grace from an angel, and it had to be _that_ angel, what would you conclusion wwould you come to about why it had to be _that_ angel?"

The waitress looked taken aback by the question, "What were the parts of the spell?"

"The first item was to kill the child produced from the forbidden relationship of an angel and a human.  The second item was cupid's bow.  The third item was the grace from a particular angel, and it had to be _that_ angel.  Why would it have to be _that_ angel?"

The waitress scratched her head, "Well, the first two items seem to be about love, so, I'd imagine the third item would have to do with love as well.  Why?  What does this have to do with Dean?"

Castiel sat up straight, with a small smile now spread across his gruff face as he went over this new information.

After a few moments he whispered, "Love.  It had to be the grace of an angel in love......with a human."

"Excuse me?" the waitress bent over, trying to make out what Cas just whispered.

"Thank you!  Although this doesn't solve my problems, it does give me some clarity.  My heart still hurts, not being with Dean, but now I know why, why this happened, why I feel this way.  I'm in love with hunter with father issues who's slightly too codependent on his younger brother and loves his pie."

Castiel smiled as he picked up his burger and started devouring it, "This makes me very happy."

The waitress, looking confused, smiled, "I'm glad I could help."

 


End file.
